


Light

by merbler (orphan_account)



Series: Supernatural One-shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Castiel Lives, Charlie Lives, Crowley lives, Eclipse of 2017, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Supernatural Season 12, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/merbler
Summary: Castiel, Sam, and Dean take a break to watch the eclipse outside the bunker. In Lebanon, Kansas, the eclipse reaches 100%, blocking out the sun completely.The once in a lifetime experience (for the brothers, anyway) proves to be a much-needed break from their tasks at hand. Plus a great way for some feeling confessions made by Dean and Castiel.





	Light

"Come on, guys! It's starting in less than a minute!" Sam called, a grin lighting up his features.

"Sammy, we could just watch it on the news." Dean said, looking up from the book.

They had been stuck in an endless search on how to get Mary back from the alternate universe.

"Dean, I think Sam has the right idea. It is a once in a lifetime opportunity to see an solar eclipse for a human." Castiel put in, brushing his hand against Dean's shoulder gently.

Sam fidgeted anxiously, and Dean could see he was actually excited for the eclipse. Dean looked up at Castiel, then back at his brother. He sighed, "Alright, fine."

Sam let out an excited noise and ran up the stairs, throwing the door open and running out. Castiel and Dean followed, smiling at Sam's enthusiasm.

When he stepped outside, the heat immediately hit Dean and he retreated back inside, shrugging off his jacket and rolling up his flannel sleeves.

Castiel waited for him outside, still in his trenchcoat. "Dude, it's summer. Like 90 degrees. How are you not burning?"

"There are no flames present," Castiel said simply, then realized what Dean meant. "I can regulate my body temperature."

"Guys! Come on!" Sam called. He was leaning against the parked Impala with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"You're cheery today." Dean remarked, catching the bottle Sam tossed to him.

Sam shrugged. "Excited, that's all. Here, Cas, have a beer."

To both brothers surprise, Castiel nodded and obliged. Dean leaned up against the Impala next to Sam. Castiel took his place on Dean's other side.

"Hello boys."

The familiar voice made them jump. Crowley, dressed in his usual black attire, stood near them, a bundle of cheap glasses in his hand.

"If you guys really want to see this lunar eclipse, you need these so your eyes don't burn out." Crowley smiled, handing the flimsy glasses to each of them.

"It's a solar eclipse." Sam said, but still took the glasses gratefully.

"What do these do?" Dean asked, holding them up.

Castiel examined the glasses, before nodding. "Yes, these are sufficient." He said to Crowley, who smiled.

"Glad to help you idiots stay safe." The demon said, looking at each of them. "Have fun, lovebirds." He smirked at Dean and Castiel, who looked up in bewilderment.

"What-" Dean started off, but Crowley was gone.

"I know you and Cas have been.. secretly dating." Sam chuckled, putting the 'eclipse glasses' over his eyes. Dean sputtered and tried to retort, but Sam just looked away.

Sam looked up, and a wondered smile appeared on his face. "Guys, look!"

Castiel looked up, slipping the glasses over his eyes. Dean did the same, and blinked, surprised to be covered in darkness.

The lenses were pitch black.

"Sam, these don't work-"

"Look up!"

Dean tilted his head up and held in a gasp. The sun was a vibrant orange circle among a midst of black. Another circle, black as the surroundings, was beginning to cut into the sun.

"Woah." He breathed, looking away and taking his glasses off. "That's.. awesome." Dean murmured, looking at Sam, who was beaming.

"The 100% mark is passing right over us! In a couple minutes, the sun will be covered entirely and we'll be in pitch black. Like nighttime at 1 in the afternoon." Sam explained.

"Nerd." Dean laughed.

"Jerk." Sam flashed back.

"Bitch." Dean replied, not missing a beat. Castiel smiled slowly, and Dean let himself stop to stare at his features.

Castiel's eyes were a brilliant, deep, most bluest blue Dean had ever seen. His raven colored hair ruffled gently in the breeze. The breeze.

Dean swore it was hot and humid when they came out, but now it was a little cooler.

"Is it just me or is it getting cooler out here?"

"The outside temperature is 87 degrees, while it was 93 degrees when we first exited the bunker," Castiel explained patiently.

"Oh, that's because the moon is covering the sun, right?" Dean asked. Now that he looked around more, he thought he noticed the sky dimming.

"It'll be just like night time in a couple minutes." Sam said matter of factly.

Dean let out a 'hmm' and put the glasses back on, looking up. The sun looked like the crescent moon, the sliver growing smaller over time.

"Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean put the glasses down and looked over at Castiel.

"What's up, Cas?"

The angel glanced at Sam, who was watching the darkening sky intently. He looked back at Dean.

"Are we.. 'secretly dating'? Keeping secrets from one another always ends in, well-"

"Woah, uh, Cas. Sam was joking, Crowley was just screwing around. Nothing's secret." Dean explained quickly.

"So, we are openly dating, then?" Castiel asked. As if it wasn't awkward when your best friend (and crush since they had met) asked if they were dating.

"I- What- I don't-"

Castiel tried to hide the way his face fell. "Oh.. I understand Dean. Dating is a human activity to show intimacy. It was foolish of me to think you had such feelings for-"

"No! Cas, no, I- I do have feelings for you." Dean rushed out, very thankful that Sam had gotten up to dig around in the Impala for more drinks. "I- You're the light of my life, Castiel.." Dean trailed off.

"I.. I believe I love you, Dean." The angel finally said, his gravelly voice hesitant.

Dean smiled nervously. How had all of this happen so fast? He tried to speak, but couldn't find the words.

Castiel's face was beginning to become darker. The sky has dimmed noticeably. Still, Dean kept his eyes glued on Castiel's eye, which seemed like they were shining in the dark.

"Guys, look at the sun!" Sam said, poking his head out of the car.

Dean looked up, glasses on, to see the dark circle of the moon covering most of the sun.

"Damn, that's cool." Dean mused, drawing his attention away from the sun. "It's getting cold." He chuckled, looking over at Castiel.

"I have never seen something like this." Castiel admitted, pulling the glasses off to reveal his mesmerising blue eyes.

"Really? You've been around long enough to."

"I was always in heaven, never on Earth to witness it. This is probably the first solar eclipse for all the angels who fell." Castiel explained. "Gabriel,"

Dean raised an eyebrow, remembering Castiel's story of the fake archangel Metatron had created to 'motivate' Castiel. Gabriel was dead, killed by Lucifer... right?

"He told me a story of him watching one of the very first solar eclipses on Earth. Of course, I was too young to leave heaven, but Gabriel always brought back things and stories from Earth."

Dean thought he heard a slight twinge of sadness in the angel's voice.

"Do you really think he's dead?" Dean asked, patting Castiel's back to try and comfort him.

"A suggestive eyebrow movement right before we parted in Metatron's fictional world after I asked him a similiar question.. leads me to believe he might be alive."

"Guys! Look at the shadows!" Sam was standing a length away from the impala, studying his shadow on the soft dirt.

Dean stood up, Castiel following him, and stopped next to Sam, looking down at the shadows. "They seem... sharper?"

"Yeah! Usually at this time there's an angle to all the shadows. Now they're all flat and facing straight." Sam marveled, and Dean had a glimpse of a younger Sam bringing home a science kit from school. Dean smiled.

"Everything about this is weird." Dean laughed.

"Weirder than some of the things you've done?" Castiel asked.

"Not our kind of weird. This is like a regular awesome kind of weird." Sam chuckled.

They really needed this.

Dean watched as their shadows slowly faded into the darkening surroundings.

"Let's go back to looking at the sun." Sam suggested, trotting back to the impala to lean on the hood.

"It's getting colder." Castiel noted, taking Dean's arm to roll down the hunter's sleeves. "There."

"Thank you, Cas." Dean felt heat rushing to his cheeks despite the cool temperature.

"It was no problem, Dean." Castiel replied earnestly.

They leaned back against the impala to join Sam, who was looking up at the sky with his glasses.

Castiel brought the glasses to his eyes and looked up, Dean following suit.

The sun was almost completely blocked by the moon. The trio stayed still, watching, as the moon steadily made it's way to the center of the sun.

Sam cheered, and to Dean's surprise, his younger brother pulled the glasses of his face.

"Sam- Woah." Dean cut off, staring at the thin line of the sun surrounding the large black circle of the moon.

Around them was mostly dark, but Sam lit a dim lantern and placed it on the impala. Dean took a swig of beer from the bottle he left on his baby.

"We can view it safely without the glasses for a few minutes when the eclipse is at its totality." Castiel said.

"Sounds good." Dean shrugged.

"I'm gonna FaceTime Charlie. She's in New York, just finishing up a case. She won't be able to see it like this," He gestured to the sky.

After a few rings, Charlie's face popped up on Sam's phone. Her short, ginger hair was messy and she had a small scratch on her cheek. Still, her face lit up as she saw them.

"Hey bitches!" Charlie chirped, throwing on a light colored flannel.

"How's the solar eclipse? I'm kinda bummed I won't- Holy shit!" Charlie exclaimed as Sam turned the camera around, pointing it straight at the eclipse.

"That's crazy!" Charlie laughed, and Sam could hear her taking screenshots on her phone. "Are Dean and Cas with you?" She asked.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" Dean piped in as Sam switched the camera back around.

"Dean, Cas! Hey guys!" Charlie said excitedly. They had not seen each other in a month or so.

"Happy hunting?" Dean asked.

"Happy as can be." Charlie laughed. "You guys enjoying the eclipse? Do you have the special glasses?" 

"Of course," Castiel answered, smiling warmly. 

"Is it like, pitch black? Like a Darth Vadar black or a Dementor black? Is the sun orange, yellow, or white?" She rambled, sounding as excited as Sam. 

"It's more of a mix." Sam answered. "The sun is a white ring around the black moon." He said, giving Charlie a rundown of the eclipse. 

"Very sweet, guys. But I gotta go. Man, I need a shower!" She laughed. "Thanks for calling, you guys. Have fun, stay safe, and Sam keep me updated on Operation Destiel!" 

"Gotcha." Sam smirked.

"Thanks. Well, bye bitches!" Charlie smiles, before hanging up. 

The cover of darkness began to lift, and Dean told Sam and Castiel to put their glasses back on. 

Dean couldn't say for sure.. but he thought he felt Castiel scoot ever so closer to him. He moved at the pace of the moon, and just as the last dot of black was gone, and the sun burned as a ball of orange, Dean felt Castiel take his hand.

Dean took the glasses off, eyes locking with blue. "Cas." He said softly. 

They were close, nearly pressed up against each other. Castiel wordlessly took Dean's hand, gently rolling up his sleeves again.

"The temperature is returning to normal." Castiel murmured, bright sunlight highlighting his features. 

"I'm gonna do back inside, you two." Sam called, and retreated back to the bunker.

"Thanks for making me come out, Cas." Dean said after a moment. "It was really cool, and took a twist."

"A good twist, I hope." Castiel smiled.

Dean beamed back. "Really good." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was in New York to see the eclipse, so I only saw about 75%, while in Kansas it was a full 100% (I believe!) so anything I got wrong, that's probably why.


End file.
